DollarPound
DollarPound, also called a Dollar-pound, BuckQuid or QuidBuck (denoted by a "$£"), was the official currency throughout the Space Corps, as mentioned throughout both the Red Dwarf television series and the novels, although aboard Jupiter Mining Corporation ships either DollarPounds or personal Company credit gained through work could be used. Before joining up with the JMC, Dave Lister stole Hoppers on Mimas, and used them as taxis in an attempt to make enough DollarPounds to get back to Earth. The plan didn't work, with him eventually joining up with Red Dwarf instead in an attempt to get home. (Infinity Welcomes Careful Drivers) While on planetary shore leave on Miranda, Lister bought Talkie Toaster for $£19.99, plus tax. (''Better Than Life'' novel, "White Hole") When Lister refused to give up the location of his unquarantined pet cat, Captain Hollister threatened to put Lister into stasis so that he would forfeit eighteen months wages. Lister continued to refuse to give up the cat, and so was put into stasis and was the only crewmember to survive the subsequent radiation leak. ("The End") Three million years later, Arnold Rimmer learned that, although he was three million years into Deep Space aboard Red Dwarf, he owed Outland Revenue 8,500 DollarPounds when a mail pod caught up with the ship. This returned to haunt Rimmer (and the debt would grow to 18,000) when Rimmer entered the TIV Better Than Life, and he met the Tax Man there. (RD: Better Than Life television episode) Rimmer had saved up $£24,000 in paper money for "a rainy day". Lister was furious when finding out, since Rimmer was so tight he'd borrowed money of Lister to buy him a book token and a birthday card. When marooned on a snowy S3 Planet, Lister was forced to burn this money (now worthless, three million years into the future) in order to stay warm enough to survive. ("Marooned") Rimmer was once offered $£1,000 for the drained nasal fluids of General George S. Patton, but Rimmer refused since he admired past military leaders, and kept the vial. Three million years later, Rimmer later gave this vial to Kryten as a parting gift, since Kryten was soon to be replaced by Hudzen-10. ("The Last Day") "Sound as a DollarPound" was a term Lister used for something good. ("White Hole") Rimmer and Lister once played a game of golf on Traga 16, betting that the loser would have to pay the winner 50 DollarPounds, despite the fact that, three million years into Deep Space, the currency was worthless. The golf game was called a draw since Lister blasted his golf ball into orbit, but Lister found and hid Rimmer's golf ball, so there was no bet. ("Blue") Lister found a bundle of paper DollarPounds when they played the "locker game" in the Locker Room of Red Dwarf. Alternatively, Rimmer got hit in the face by flames. ("Blue") Lister had a bet with Dispenser 55 on the outcome of a pre-recorded pig race that Lister had found; Lister lost, owing the vending machine 100 DollarPounds. ("Trojan") When a new mail pod arrived at Red Dwarf, Lister and Rimmer sifted through over a thousand letters. They had a bet that the first to get a letter from Earth would be owed $£50 from the other. Rimmer got the first letter, which actually turned out to be a parking ticket. ("Dear Dave") In his youth, Lister sold the rights to his genetic code to his mate "Dodgy" for $£100 and half a packet of cigarettes. Three million years later, he would discover that thousands of companies had taken out contracts to bio-print clones of Lister to be used in call centers. Lister realises that is why they were all "Scousers", why none of them knew anything, and why none of them sounded like they wanted to be there. ("Officer Rimmer") Trivia * Evidently, given the name of the currency, the Space Corps currency was a fusion of the Earth currencies American dollar and the British pound sterling. * The Red Dwarf novels reveal more about the currency than the television series. It is revealed in the novels that it was the currency for Earth's whole Solar System, and that one hundred centpennys or pennycents make up one dollarpound ($£1). Category:Culture Category:Space Corps